


Space Between

by roughlycut



Series: Shimadacest Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Human Genji Shimada, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: No more fighting, there's no more fightingThere's no more fighting for us





	

Genji had been anticipating the confrontation. He wasn’t dumb, he knew something was off. Him and Hanzo hadn’t spoken in weeks, hadn’t touched each other in months. And then suddenly Hanzo was standing there, in the middle of his room, hand wrapped around the handle of a _sword_ , white-knuckled and trembling. His eyes were red-rimmed, wet even, and his brows drawn together in a scowl. Genji had smelled the alcohol reeking off him, had seen the signs of inner turmoil. He knew Hanzo had been talking to the elders, he knew there had been ultimatums, demands. But this, this was still unexpected, even for his brother.

_Hanzo._

_You’ve been drinking._

_Please, brother._

_There are other ways._

They’d fought before, of course they had, trying to one up each other in everything they possibly could. But love, love had been the thing they’d fought about the most. Both of them desperately needing it from their parents, from the elders and from each other.  Of course when they were younger, they’d fought specifically for their father’s love. Never given, only earned, through training and hard work. And when they were older, when the nature of their love for each other became more apparent to themselves, they fought about that. Never loudly, and never in public, but always with a physical aspect, be it sexual or violent. Or both.

Hanzo had struggled more with the nature of their relationship, being the older brother, afraid to take advantage. So Genji had always been the one to back away, giving Hanzo space, giving him time. He had waited days, weeks, months. He’d sought the company of others, but it had never been enough, had always left him more empty than before. And then Hanzo had decided he couldn’t go on like that anymore. He had crept into Genji’s room in the middle of the night, tears on his cheeks and love in his voice. And they’d held each other close and they’d picked up where they left off. Until the cycle was repeated, over and over again, leaving them exhausted and scarred.

_Hanzo._

_Please don’t do this brother, please._

_I love you._

_Brother, I love you._

The attempt to pry the sword from Hanzo’s hands had shown to be useless, only making him more agitated, more determined to carry on. He had lashed out at Genji, one swift movement of his hand, Genji barely avoiding having his gut sliced open. The tip of the sword had nicked at the fabric of his lose silk shirt, ripped it, buttons flying everywhere. The second attempt from Hanzo had sent Genji running, reaching for his own sword, forgotten and unused on display in the corner. He had heard Hanzo behind him, heard the footsteps and his heavy breathing. Genji had only meant to threaten; to show Hanzo that he too could wield a sword. But Hanzo had been closer, much closer to him than he had thought.

_Hanzo._

_No. No no no._

_Hanzo please. Please._

_Brother don’t leave me, I love you._

There’d been so much blood. On Hanzo, on himself, on the floor. Genji’s sword had cut downwards between Hanzo’s neck and shoulder, forcing him to his knees. His brother’s eyes were vacant, skin already pale and white, his mouth open, as if he was about to speak. Genji had stood above him, frozen on the spot, hands still firmly clasped on the handle of his weapon wedged into his dying brother. He was trembling, watching as Hanzo sank to the floor, body limp and lifeless, taking with him everything Genji had ever known. The kisses in dark corners and fumbling hands under kimonos, the muffled moans in the middle of the night. The disagreements and the fights, the ever growing space between them carefully orchestrated by the elders.

And Genji had screamed. He had screamed until his body gave out, legs collapsing underneath him. He had screamed as he draped himself over Hanzo’s body, clawing at his blood-drenched clothing. And he had screamed as he’d leaned in to kiss his brothers mouth one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Shimadacest week. The prompt was "Alternate Universe / Mythology".
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
